The Tale of Theseus
by ZombiePenus
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene go Stargazing but Eugene can't seem to focus on her lesson. Fluffy cuteness.


It was a cool late summer night in the kingdom of Corona, but it didn't seem to stop the pair from venturing out into the cold. She was, though reluctant, wearing purple slippers that matched the dark hue of her dress. He didn't like to see her in such dark colors but he had to admit she looked beautiful. Her choppy brown hair fluttered in the breeze framing her round heart shaped face perfectly. He loved her face, her button nose with its dusty sprinkle of freckles, her expressive green eyes that made him feel like melting, pink lips that never seemed to stop moving. He stood behind her looking up at the black blue sky sparkling with stars, like ever glowing lanterns. They couldn't compare to her, not in the slightest.

"Eugene! Eugene look at this one!" Her voice brought his attention back to the subject in hand. Stargazing. Right, that was why they had come here in the first place wasn't it?

Currently, they stood on the tallest hill of Corona which over looked the western side of the Kingdom; off the island and towards the sea. It was far enough away that you couldn't see the water and positioned so you couldn't see the buildings or the Castle. Close to the woods but not in it. Basically, it was the perfect spot and she loved it.

"You see those two stars? Connect those two in an arc with those and they make up Corona Borealis." With her back was to him, she couldn't tell if he was watching or not, he was, sorta. His attention was placed mostly on the smooth curves of her bare back. At least this dress showed a bit of skin. It wasn't the skin he wanted to see but hell skin was skin and hers was the most delicious color of cream he had ever seen. His arms wrapped around her slender waist and brought her close to his chest, taking in the scent of vanilla and lavender. So sweet.

With a slight turn of her head she tried to look over giggling. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," he murmured into her hair. "Continue your story, I like hearing you talk."

Rapunzel shivered a nervous giggle escaping her lips. "Umm... well sometimes people consider it to be a crown given to Ariadne by Dionysus. He was the god of grape harvest, wine, ritual madness and ecstasy in Greek mythology." she spoke slowly but every syllable held a deep passion. He could feel her body tensing almost like a bubble ready to burst any second.

She loved the constellations. When Rapunzel was at her tower she had charted them, or so she told him. Upon coming to the Kingdom her passion grew and she learned the names of each and every one. A year later and she was practically an expert.

Honestly, to him they were only stars but Rapunzel saw more. They were ancient, bright and magical each one had a story and a purpose. A chuckle vibrated through his body and she again tilted her head to look at him. "What's so funny?" she asked her brows wrinkled together.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that Dionysus is my kind of God." he smirked placing a kiss at the top of her head. "Go on keep talking, Blondie. Why's it a crown or something or other." Speaking of crowns the one she was wearing was dangerously close to poking his eye. Carefully he lifted his head and followed her gaze up.

She pursed her lips together and sighed, "Ariadne was the daughter of King Minos of Crete. He had this labyrinth because his wife had given birth to a half man half bull. So he kept him hidden from everyone. He was fed humans and on the third feed, a man named Theseus was supposed to be sacrificed along with the others." she winkled her nose, "Ariadne though had fallen in love with him, and offered to help if he would take her away with him when he escaped.'

"Princess falling for the handsome hero? Where have I heard this before?" He placed a kiss on her shoulder trailing up her neck. Her cheeks turned pink and warm, reaching up to her ears and down her sensitive neck. She made a disgruntled noise and bent her head sideways to block his nibbling lips. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was that she liked it a little too much, her cheeks weren't the only thing that were growing warm.

He chuckled and it vibrated through her his arm only tightening around her tiny waist more. His head lifted, "whaat? I'm listening. You do your thing-" he nuzzled his way back to the crook of her neck and placed another kiss there, "-and I'll do mine. Keep going. So this Aridane chick fell in love with the hero. Then what?"

She bit her bottom lip closing her eyes. It took her a moment to speak and regain her composure. He knew very well that it was hard for her to think when he showered her with affection. Physical affection. Perfect soft lips on skin affection. She let out a sharp breath through her nostrils and cleared her throat, "Ariadne" she corrected and he grinned in response.

"Gesundheit." he bit down lightly and lifted his head again. He gave up, knowing that with her little huff she wouldn't give it. Spoil-sport.

"May I continue?"

"Go right ahead."

"Knowing Ariadne's feeling for him Theseus accepted her help and agreed to take her with him when he escaped. She gave him a thread to unwind behind him so that he knew his way back to the entrance. Once he killed the Minotaur, he followed it back to her and sailed from Crete with her."

"… And they lived happily ever after, correct?" he murmured against her ear sending a pleasured shiver up her spine and her blush deepened in color. He began kissing again and this time she didn't stop him. Instead she leaned into him and closed her eyes. "How does this tie in with the crown?"

"Actually, he set sail for Dia but on the shore of that island he abandoned her leaving her all alone. Bacchus took pity, put his arms around her and came to her aid. He took the crown from her forehead, and set it as a constellation in the sky, to bring her eternal glory." His kisses stopped and she felt him breath out slowly. "Eugene?"

"He sounds like a jerk."

"Most heroes Greek mythology are. Hubris and all that."

"Hubris?"

"You know? Hubris. Extreme haughtiness, pride or arrogance. It's the hero's tragic flaw that leads them to their fall of power, or fame." He squeezed her waist waist once, grinning from ear to ear.

"You've been studying." he teased and his hands finally left her waist. He ruffled her brown locks and stepped back quickly.

"And you haven't." she retorted back. She turned to face him and gave him a playful smile as he held something out to her. He had his famous Flynn Rider smirk plastered all over his face. "Eugene, give me back my crown." she warned stepping forward. With ever step she took closer he took one back.

"Hmm? I'm not sure. I'm feeling kinda inspired Blondie. I might just throw it in the air and turn it into a constellation too." he teased.

He did throw it into the sky, the jewels glimmering in the shine of the moon, just like the stars themselves. For a moment, she thought it would happen but it came back down and fell back easily into his hand. "Guess I don't have the touch." he shrugged and turned his face back to her. Oh she was pouting, perfect.

Eugene feigned disinterest and turned on his heel, making his merry way back to the castle. He knew full well that Rapunzel would follow. Once she took those few precious steps towards him he broke into a sprint laughing back at her. "Oh, You'll have to run faster than that Blondie." he called out, gripping the crown tightly.

She was catching up, but years of thieving and running had made him a pro. He wasn't even at full speed and well he could outrun a horse, a tiny princess was no match for him. He continued to evade her running down the hill until they finally made it to the bottom.

Suddenly, he turned around and she ran right into him. They came crashing down onto the grass and his arms wraped around her waist yet again.

"I got you!" she grinned as he placed the crown back on her head, not correcting the fact that he was the one who caught the other. The same hand rubbed against her cheek and the grin plastered on his face turned into a heartwarming smile. He leaned up just a bit and kissed her softly, tilting his head as her lips responded. She tilted the other way and closed her eyes parting her lips for a deeper more fuller kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip as they parted and she smiled against his own. He'd never kissed anyone like he kissed Rapunzel, and he never will. Not as long as she would have him, and to be quite honest he didn't think she'd want anyone else.

"That you do Blondie, that you do."

* * *

><p>Author: Hola, Alright this oneshot is based on a "roleplay" I had with thesmokinsmolder .tumblr . com That particular Flynn Rider roleplayer was my partner for a long time and I treasure all the roleplays I had with them. During this time they went off on a trip and left me these cute letters so I didn't feel so alone. (Left me more than I needed actually but they're adorably eager like that ).<p>

The original post can be found here (blondiesreplies .tumblr .com) but for the sake of turning this into a oneshot completely, I changed a bit of it and cleaned it up for your reading pleasure.

SS. Flynn: Thank you for being so amazing and this is dedicated to you since you were my muse and all :)

As always nothing belongs to me Disney owns Tangled and all likeness/ characters.


End file.
